


The glimmer in his eyes

by Anili_2



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Eurovision, M/M, Supporting boyfriend, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anili_2/pseuds/Anili_2
Summary: Alfred loves seeing Arthur excited, even of he doesn't know a thing about the subject.





	The glimmer in his eyes

Did he know jack shit about what Arthur was talking about? Absolutely not. He didn't need to know the history or whatever behind this huge ass contest to see Arthur loved it. Each year he was sat down on the couch with a beaming brit snuggled against his side, even though both knew the cuddling wouldn't last long before the brit got so focused on the program that his body language and hand talking would "activate" thus creating a need for space. 

 

Even now Alfred found himself watching the look change on Arthur's face along with the performances. He did take glances at the TV as well and liked quite a bit of the songs. Eurovision itself and why his boyfriend loved it so much were things he probably would never really understand. To him it was just a big song contest with a few weird acts but it felt like the thing was much more to Arthur. Alfred made sure not to make fun of that love outside a few very light teasings he knew for sure Arthur would know to be a joke. Overall he loved seeing the usually little grumpy old man get so excited over something. That was exactly why he didn't hate watching the contest with Arthur. Sure the show itself was entertaining too, but the best part was seeing the excited glimmer in the green eyes he admired daily. 

 

There could be no such thing as being forced to watch something that a person he loved got excited about. He was always happy to see what his loved ones enjoyed and felt happy they wanted to share it with him too.


End file.
